


Something More

by natashasbanner



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 01:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18063992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: Maria and Carol share a quiet moment and discuss their relationship.





	Something More

**Author's Note:**

> Oh I love them so much and I couldn't wait to write something for them. I hope you all enjoy :D

“Can I ask you something?” 

Maria looked up from her plate to see Carol watching her. Her eyes focused on Maria, intense in a way she hadn’t been before. It was just the two of them at her tiny kitchen table, Monica asleep on the living room couch. 

“Anything,” Maria said, putting down her fork. 

Carol’s eyes dropped down to the table and Maria could see her eyebrows wrinkled. Her hands were shaking on either side of her plate and Maria was suddenly concerned. She reached across the table and touched Carol’s hand. The slight shock didn’t deter her, though she was still trying to get used to how impossible all this was.

“Hey,” Maria said softly. “Are you okay?”

Carol looked up with a slight smile and nodded. “Yes. I’m trying to think of the best way to ask.” 

“Whatever it is, you won’t offend me, I promise.” 

Carol noticabley relaxed and leaned back against her chair. 

“I know we were friends,” she said and Maria raised an eyebrow. 

Carol ducked her head slightly, a slight smirk on her lips. “I mean we are friends.” 

“Yeah?” Maria said encouragingly. 

“Were we ever,” she paused and sucked in a breath. “More.” 

Maria let out a breath and leaned back. She was wondering when that particular question was going to come up. How could it not? That didn’t mean she was ready to have this conversation.

“Do you want the short answer or the long answer?”

“Whatever you’re more comfortable with.” 

“No,” Maria said bluntly. “We weren’t.” 

Carol’s face fell and her eyes dropped back down to her empty plate, a sad “oh” falling quietly from her lips. 

“I wasn’t finished,” Maria continued softly, touching Carol’s hand again to get her to look back up. 

Only when she had her attention did Maria continue. 

“We never got the chance,” she said, her voice catching a little. 

“What do you mean?” 

Maria took a deep breath and smiled softly. “I knew I liked you for a long time, but I was afraid that if I said anything or pushed too much you’d run for the hills.” 

“I would never,” Carol started, squeezing Maria’s fingers almost too tightly. 

“I know,” Maria assured her. “I just psyched myself out. I was happy with the way things were and I wasn’t too eager to shake things up.” She let out a breathy chuckle. “But of course you were one step ahead of me. The night before the crash you kissed me and asked me on a date, a romantic date.” 

Carol smiled. “That does sound like something I would do.” 

“I was annoyed with you at the time,” Maria couldn’t help but laugh. “Here I was, agonizing over making things weird  and ruining our friendship and you just went for it. Just like that.” 

Carol laughed too and it made her chest feel warm. 

“What about now?” Carol asked once they’d both calmed back down. 

“Six years is a long time,” Maria admitted. “I don’t want to push if you’re not ready.” 

Carol looked at her seriously, her eyes meeting Maria’s in an intense gaze that was almost uncomfortable. But she couldn’t look away. 

“For the first time in six years, I feel like I belong,” Carol said. “I don’t remember everything yet, but I know what I’m feeling.” 

“What are you feeling?” 

“Like I want to remember kissing you.” 

Maria smirked. “What are you waiting for?” 

Carol smiled and leaned across the table, inching closer until their lips were almost touching. She stopped, hesitating a moment. Maria cupped her chin and pulled her the rest of the way to her, their lips pressing together softly at first before growing more insistent, hungry. It was just like Maria remembered, Carol’s lips soft and sure against her own. 

They only separated when they needed to breathe but the didn’t go for. Carol rested her head against Maria’s panting slightly as her eyes flicked down to Maria’s lips as she licked her own. 

“I think I’ll need one more,” Carol said, smirking. “You know, for good measure.” 

“I’d hate to have you going and forgetting again,” Maria got out before Carol dipped in and captured her lips again. 

She could definitely get used to this.


End file.
